Son Goku Awakens
is the one hundred seventy first chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the three hundred sixty-fifth overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover of the chapter features the starting scene of the chapter: the Dragon Team discussing the situation. Summary With Cell having escaped, Krillin says that the group will have to go find him. Future Trunks wonders if they can, noting that Cell will most likely attack innocent people with his ki suppressed. Tien Shinhan says they must stop Cell's fusions with Android 17 and Android 18. Vegeta dismissively suggests they let Cell fuse with the androids, as it will leave fewer opponents to take out, and that he can kill them. Piccolo reminds him that he was powerless against the androids. Angered, Vegeta declares that he will transcend the Super Saiyan state, and that Goku will do the same. He then flies off, leaving Piccolo wondering if such a thing is possible. Krillin asks Future Trunks if he is correct in believing that traveling to the past and destroying the androids would change nothing in their timeline. Future Trunks confirms this, but says that they should destroy Dr. Gero's Lab in this timeline to prevent another Cell from appearing. Piccolo instructs the pair to do that while he and Tien search for Cell. Krillin and Future Trunks quickly reach the lab's location, and after some brief searching find a hole down to the lab's basement. They discover Dr. Gero's Supercomputer along with Present Cell in his larval form. Just as Krillin is about to destroy the basement, Future Trunks finds blueprints for Androids 17 and 18. He pockets the blueprints to take to his mother, and the pair destroy the rest of the laboratory. As they fly away, Future Trunks asks Krillin to take the blueprints to Bulma, saying that he is going to train with Vegeta. Krillin says that Vegeta will most likely refuse. Future Trunks says he does not want to train with a monster like Vegeta, but that he will realize that training together is more efficient. Meanwhile, Tien senses a slight disturbance in ki, and he and Piccolo follow it to a nearby town. They find a deserted city with people's clothes left behind, and realize that Cell has already struck. Cell, hiding on the roof of a nearby building, thinks that their chase is futile. At Capsule Corporation, Bulma and Dr. Brief analyze the blueprints brought by Krillin. Bulma states that the androids are based on humans and enhanced almost entirely by bio-organic components, which is why Cell believes it can fuse with them. Bulma says that the few cybernetic parts may be the key to finding their weakness, and the pair promise to work as quickly as possible. Three days pass uneventfully before Cell strikes again in the South District. Hearing of the attack from the news, Yamcha, Gohan, Krillin, Tien, and Piccolo decide to approach by plane so as not to raise their ki. At Kame House, Chi-Chi goes upstairs to check on Goku, but finds him already awake and getting dressed for battle. Master Roshi arrives, and the pair try and convince Goku not to rush back to fighting. Goku says that he heard everyone talking in his dreams, and that he knows what is going on. Chi-Chi admonishes him not to fight, and Goku says that he will not. He then claims that he is conserving his strength to transcend the Super Saiyan state. Appearances Characters *Piccolo *Future Trunks *Krillin *Vegeta *Tien Shinhan *Bulma *Dr. Brief *Yamcha *Chi-Chi *Goku *Gohan *Master Roshi Locations *Dr. Gero's Lab *Capsule Corporation *Kame House Objects *Airplane Techniques *Burning Storm *Double Tsuibikidan Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Imperfect Cell Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters